Shattered Glass
by Hermione L. Granger
Summary: R/HR Formally called Thankful Rain, and now with all 3 parts!!


Shattered Glass  
  
By: Hermione L. Granger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or even some of the ideas.  
  
A/N: I got this idea while watching Win Ben Stein's Money. Oh jeez.  
  
I don't know where Voldemort went. But he ain't here no more. Also, I'll do the prequel, if I get REVIEWS!!  
  
  
Harry gently opened the door to the dark room, careful not to drop the tray he held. Shutting the door softly behind him, he set the eggs benedict and tall glass of orange juice down beside the table. For a moment, he sat on the edge of the bed, watching Hermione sleep. Finally, he kissed her forehead, and left.  
  
****  
  
Hermione had just started on the second egg when she heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," she called quickly, before taking another bite. Ginny popped her head in the door.  
  
"How ya doing?" she asked quietly as she walked over to the edge of the bed, "Harry's a sweetheart isn't he?" she asked, noticing the eggs.  
  
"Definatly," Hermione agreed, smiling at her friend, "I just hope he does this much for you."  
  
"Oh he goes beyond," Ginny replied with a small laugh, before becoming serious.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No," Hermione replied with a sigh, "I'd really rather not. If you don't mind, I'll just crash here for another day or so. I'm sure I can find an apartment somewhere."  
  
"It's not as bad as all that," Ginny replied, shocked.  
  
"It got pretty ugly," Hermione replied with a grimace, "What are your plans for today?"  
  
"Well, Mum was having all the girls over for tea. You know, Alica, Angelia, Penelope, and her whole lot, and Suzanne. Jennifer's going to try to make it, but you know how she and Charlie are, always on the go. I'd invite you to come but," Ginny suddenly stopped.  
  
"You're mother thinks I'm the devil herself? Well why wouldn't she?" Hermione replied with a grin.  
  
"It's only because in her day people didn't live together before they were married," Ginny said hurridly, using the same old excuse, "And since you and Ron refuse to be married."  
  
"Well she can finish worring about her baby son now," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh Hermione," Ginny said as she hugged her best friend, "Don't go looking for an apartment. You'll stay right here with us. Just spend the day in bed, Harry and I will take you out tonight."  
  
"I think it'd be more appropriate if I took you guys out," Hermione argued as they broke apart, "After all, I'm the one who's going to be mouching here for awhile."  
  
****  
  
"Jacob just started walking the other day, Perc got the whole thing on one of those muggle cameras," Penelope said with a grin, and almost a superior attitude. She was the only one to have children so far, and she was planning on using this to her full advantage.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful Penelope!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. There was nothing she loved more than having all of her daughters-in-law and her own daughter with her, "Jennifer, I'm so glad you could make it," she said sweetly, turning her attention to her oldest son's wife.  
  
"It was hard to get the morning off, but Justin said he could handle the load of eggs that were coming in," the younger woman said with a smile.  
  
"How is Finch-Fletchy?" Angelina and Alica both asked at once. They, along with their husbands, Fred and George, were living in Hogsmeade, above the prank shop the four owned.   
  
"He's doing splendid, the fact that he was a keeper for those years at Hogwarts really come in handy when the dragons start throwing things, especially their eggs. He's great at catching them."  
  
Ginny looked around the group with a tired glance. "I really should be home working on my article," she thought with a frown. Ginny had become fashion editor for Witch's Weekly, and did two regualy colums each week, along with some extra articles.  
  
"Hey Gin, how are you and Harry doing?" Bill's American wife Suzanne asked.  
  
"Wonderful," Ginny replied, "In fact, we were planning on holding Thanksgiving dinner, if you don't mind Mum. This kitchen is getting kind of small, with Penelope's kids and all that. Harry and I'd love to have all of you."  
  
"Well that'd be splendid, darling." Molly replied, thrilled at the idea.   
  
"You all are planning on attending, right?" Ginny asked tentevely. Thanksgiving had more than once turned into quite a fight, something Ginny had been hoping wouldn't happen if they were somewhere different. A course of 'yes' and 'of course' answered her.  
  
"Good, I'll owl Ron, I'm sure the ministry will give him time off," Ginny said, much more relaxed after everyone had accepted her proposal.  
  
"He won't be bringing that girlfriend of his now, will he?" her mother asked, suddenly stiffened.  
  
"I don't think so Mum," Ginny answered quickly, then executing her escape, "Well, if you excuse me, I do have to finish my article. It's been wonderful, I'll owl you about Thanksgiving." Ginny left the scene with a gental pop.  
  
****  
  
"They all said they'd love to come to Thanksgiving dinner," Ginny told her husband the next night as she chopped the carrots up.   
  
"That's great. Did you talk to Ron?" he asked as he dumped the freshly cut cucumbers into the boiling pot.  
  
"Yea, that's where I went last night after dinner. He said he'd come as long as, as long as Hermione wasn't there," she answered, dumping the carrots in as well.  
  
Neither noticed a small bump on the stairway, that was Hermione, coming down to actually eat. She stayed still, hoping to catch more.  
  
"I don't know what to do Harry, I can't just ask her to leave!" Ginny said despereatly, as she began chopping the tomatos.  
  
"I'm sure she'd understand," Harry replied desperatly as he pulled out the salt and pepper.  
  
"Oh I'm sure she would too," Ginny answered back, "But it'd be rude for me just to kick her out. I'm not one who'd just dump their best friend out on the streets, on Thanksgiving of all days."  
  
"Gin, it wouldn't be the streets, she might of already been planning to go to her parents house," Harry said reassuringly.  
  
At that, Hermione bit her lip, concentrating on the wall in front of her. She knew what she'd do now. Giving time a few seconds, so Harry and Ginny wouldn't know she had been listening, she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Hermione," Ginny said with a start, "Harry and I were just talking," she began, deciding to get it over, "What were your plans for Thanksgiving?"  
  
"I thought I'd go to my parents," Hermione answered, not meeting Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Excellent," Ginny said, obviously releived, "I'll go set the table."  
  
"Why'd you lie?" Harry asked quietly after Ginny was out of earshot.  
  
"I didn't," Hermione began, then saw the look on Harry's face, "I was listening to you two, and Ginny's been so nice, I didn't want to impose, causing her to worry like that."  
  
"Why don't you go to your parents?" Harry asked gently.  
  
"Has Ron told you about the fight?" she asked, then continued slowly as Harry shook his head no, "We were suppose to go to this big important dinner that night. But I, I had gotten an owl that morning that said, that said," she repeated, almost crying now, "that my parents had been in a wreck, and they're dead. Well after that I kind of fell apart, and didn't get ready, and Ron came home, and he had had a hard day at work, and we just started arguing, and oh Harry," Hermione gasped, finishing it all very quickly. Harry went over, putting his arms around his almost sister. Hermione was refusing to cry, so Harry kissed her on the top of the head after a moment, and let go. The two walked out to the kitchen.  
  
****  
  
Ron sighed. It was a boring day at the ministry. This was unusal, especially in Ron's department, where he was in charge of Aurors, the Ministry police, and all spys. Unfortuantly for him, but fortunatly for the rest of the world, there was no evil lurking about today. Ron needed work to do, something to get his mind off of her.  
  
"Come in," he responded to the hard tap on the door. It opened, and to Ron's delight, his older brother Fred came in, taking one of the chairs that sat across from Ron's desk. He sat a bag down on the desk, and the contents magically popped out. The pieces of lunch meat, the bread, all ran around, fixing themselves to be eaten.  
  
"That always creeps me out," Ron commented as Fred looked at him, "What? You're looking at me weird."  
  
"Gin told me you and Herm broke up again."  
  
"Don't call her that, she hates that nickname. Hermi. Call her Hermi. And so what if we broke up?" Ron replied, picking up a pastrami sandwich.  
  
"Oh, nothing besides the fact that it's tearing you up. You'd never admit it Ron, but you do love Hermi a lot more than you'd admit."  
  
"I didn't know you came here to discuss old girlfriends," Ron said coldly.  
  
"She's not your old girlfriend Ron. You may not want to admit it, but you two will always get back together, not matter how bad the fight," Fred responded as he began to eat.  
  
"You know what Fred? I've got a lot to do, so why don't you just,"  
  
"You don't have a thing to do," Fred interruptted, "You're bored out of your skull, and sick of thinking about Hermione. You were thrilled to see me, heck, you would've been thrilled to see Percy, your so sick of thinking about her."  
  
"Just leave," Ron snapped, pulling out some files. He began to re-read them until Fred took the big hint and left.  
  
****  
  
"Whatcha doing?" George asked as he apperated onto the counter behind Hermione. She turned around, saw him and screamed, droping the glass container of tomato sauce, which bounced.   
  
"I put a spell on it. I'm always breaking things," she explained when George gave her a strange look, "Thanks for scaring me though. And I'm making myself some spagetti for lunch, Ginny's on an interview."  
  
"I heard you and Ron broke up again," he said strait forward, hopping off the counter. Hermione froze for a moment as she was closing the door to the fridge, then turned.   
  
"What, did your mother send you over to find out why?" she asked, faking her humer.  
  
"Mum doesn't know. Anyway, I don't know why that bothers her so much, you and Ron have been married for years in my book."  
  
"Thanks George," Hermione said with a smirk, it was no secreat that pretty much all the children found Mrs. Weasley's attitude a little strange, "But we aren't married."  
  
"Oh Hermione, wake up. You two love each other so much. Probably more than any other couple I've met, including me and Alicia. If you guys weren't so scared, you'd be the match made in heaven," he said.  
  
"That's the sappiest thing I've ever heard you say," Hermione replied, "And I beleive you mean match made in hell."  
  
"No, I don't. God Hermione, I'd love to have you for a sister," he said, walking over to where she was stiring the spagetti.   
  
"And I'd love to have a brother. But George," she began, before breaking down completely.  
  
"It's okay," he whispered, pulling Hermione into a hug, "It's okay. I'll fix it."  
  
  
****  
  
"Hermione come on! You'll be late!" Ginny called up the steps to the girl that was currently residing with her and her husband, "Justin is very punctual!"  
  
Hermione tore down the stairs, well the best she could in 2 inch heels, rushing to get ready with her blind date. The whole thing had been set up by Ginny, who worked with him.  
  
"He'll be here any minute," Ginny exclaimed as Hermione came down the steps, "Oh, you look great, Harry doesn't she look stunning?" she called to the kitchen.  
  
"You're gorgeous babe," Harry said as he stuck his head in. Ginny hit him playfully on the head, then went into the kitchen to help him finish cooking their dinner.  
  
"You'd think I'm her teenage daughter going to prom, with the way she's acting," Hermione said with a grin as Harry continued to lean against the door frame.  
  
"Don't be too hard on her Hermi, she wants kids so bad," Harry said, coming over to take a seat in his chair.  
  
"Oh I know, and you two are going to have a ton, I can just tell," Hermione said, taking a seat in another chair, nervously waiting for her date.  
  
"So are you and Ron," he whispered quietly as he went back to the kitchen. No point in having that argument now.  
  
****  
  
Glass. This girl was clearer than glass, Ron could see right through her. Ever little thing she did, every time she touched his arm, or gigled before the punch line, he could see her just trying to get to him.  
  
"Damn you Bill," he thought as she spilled her water on him. Ron just looked at her as she began to whip his shirt off.   
  
"I can do it myself, thank you," he said curtly, taking the napkin from her. Realizing that had probably been incredably rude, he decided to try to make some sort of conversation with this flake.  
  
"So, you work with Bill?"  
  
"Uh huh," Christy said, twirling her blond hair around her fingers, "I'm his secretary."  
  
"Wonderful," thought Ron, "How did I get stuck here, Hermione would never...shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up about her." Ron began to look around the resturant, not even half listening to Christy's hearty gossip. His eyes gazed every where before landing on a guy, blond hair, blue eyes, reminded him alot of Lockheart, his 2nd year DADA teacher. He was already smiling when he saw his companion. It was her.  
  
****  
  
"Why is he here? Why? Just when I could finally find someone else attractive, why does he show up?" Hermione thought. The smile that she kept pasted on her face hurt more than usual, seeing him over there, with this bimbo was tearing her up. How could he have gotten over her so quickly?  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Justin asked suddenly, startaling Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Oh, Justin, I'm sorry, it's just," Hermione quickly sturted out, trying to ignore the voice in the back of her head that was telling her to lie, "I'm sorry, my ex is over there, and it's just unsetteling."  
  
"Right," he started, studing her, to see if he beleived her or not, "Well, do you want to go back to my place? We've finished eating here, I could make us some tea."  
  
"Sounds lovely!" Hermione exclaimed, thrilled to make her escape.  
  
****  
  
"Where's she going?" Ron suddenly snapped, scaring his date half to death. Christy looked at him surprised, then purred,   
  
"Where's who going?"  
  
"Oh, nevermind. Look, Christy," Ron said, looking at her breifly, "I have alot of work to do tonight, why don't we go ahead and go on." He pointly ignored the pouty look she had assumed.  
  
"Alright," she said, none to kindly either. The two left, and Ron immediatly dumped her off at a club, making false promises to call. He wouldn't care if he never saw this leech again. Then, without a look behind him, took off after the BMW he could make out a block or so ahead of him.  
  
****  
  
Hermione gladly accepted the tea Justin handed her. She took a few sips and watched the kind man who seemed to understand that she just wanted to think for a moment. But she could hardly expect him to offer her all this without an explination.  
  
"I suppose your curious, aren't you?" she whispered, not meeting his gaze as he took the seat across from the sofa she was on.  
  
"Somewhat," he replied, "You don't have to talk if you don't want too."  
  
"I want too," she said after a moment, surprising herself, "His name is Ron. We were best friends through school, and when we were in, when we were sixteen we started dating. That's not a very exciting story, mostly our other best friend Harry set it up. We've been dating, we did date, for the next eight years I suppose. His mum wasn't too happy with us when we moved in together when we were twenty-two. She was the old fashioned type," she told him, letting a smile play on her lips.  
  
"We've always argued about one thing or another, we were quite different for a long time, me always the studious one, him the joker. He made me losen up, take a few risks. Us living together was the biggest one, his mother can't stand me. We never talked about marriage, or kids, or the future, we just kind of relaxed into the roll of the 'bad ones' in his family. He had five older brothers, and one younger sister," she hurridly explained.  
  
"His five brothers got married, they've always liked me, his mother was the only hostile one. Well, his brother Percy wasn't thrilled about us, but he was always polite about it. About six months ago, I think, last June, his little sister Ginny, who's also my best friend, and your co-worker," she added, almost forgetting Justin already knew Ginny, "married our best friend Harry. That through their mother for a loop, with me as the maid of honor."  
  
"I thought you looked familiar," Justin suddenly interupted, "I came to the wedding, but had to leave right after."  
  
"It was nice, wasn't it? Well, you saw my dress then. And according to her mother, bridesmaids shouldn't wear spaggetti straps, but what did we care? Personally I'm surprised her mother hasn't killed me yet.  
  
"A few weeks ago Ron and I had a huge fight. I won't get into the specifics, but I left, and have been living with Ginny and Harry ever since."  
  
There was a moments silence. Hermione was surprised to see she had dronned on for an hour or so, she was surprised Justin hadn't fallen asleep.  
  
"Well Ron's blind if he can't see what a great girl you are," Justin said with a ginuine grin, "You just want to crash on the couch? I'm not one to do anything on the first date, so I won't rape you in the middle of the night if your worried about it," he added with a grin, "But Gin's house is an hours drive, and I do have to work tommorow."  
  
"Alright, if you don't mind," Hermione said, glad she wasn't that dressed up.  
  
****  
  
Ron sat across the street from the apartment complex he had seen Hermoine disappear into. Eating a brownie and drinking cup after cup of coffee, he waited. He waited until two in the morning, when he finally gave up, deciding that she wasn't come out. Paying, he went to the only person who lived in this neck of the woods. Percy.  
  
****  
  
"I don't know what to do with him, so I brought him to you. He's to freaked to go back to his place," Percy muttered to his brother-in-law the next afternoon. Fred and George seemed to be watching this scene with interest, as Ginny, Angelina, and Alica chatted over pointless gossip.   
  
"Percy, I don't," Harry began when Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"Percy, what is it?"  
  
"Is it alright if Ron stays with you for a few days, he's all broken up about Hermoine or something, and refuses to go home. He's getting his stuff out of my car now."  
  
"No he can't stay here!" Ginny exploded, "Hermione's right upstairs, didn't Penny tell you she was staying with us?"  
  
"No!" Percy said back, obviously freaked out about his little brothers delimma. The two stood, looking at each other for a moment before Hermione came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Perc," she said, getting a glass down from the cabnet.  
  
"Hey, do you guys," Ron started as he came in the door, but stopped when he saw Hermione, "Never mind," he muttered, turning back around, "It seems the whore herself is already here."  
  
"What did you call me?" Hermione demanded, turning to face Ron.  
  
"Oh only what you call someone who sleeps with thier date on the first...date," Ron said back, almost as if he was unsure about what he was doing.  
  
"I didn't sleep with him, how did you even know what I was doing!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I was watching you, and I saw you go up to his apartment, and you weren't back down by two, what do I think you were doing?" he yelled back, dropping his bag in the floor.  
  
"Great, so now I've got a freak stalker on my hands, you just really love to fuck up my life, don't you Ron?"  
  
"Me? Me? What did I do? I'm not the one who just bit my head off the minute I walk in the door. You were probably sleeping with Justin the whole time, and were just planning to break up with me anyway!" He yelled back, taking a step towards her.  
  
Hermione stared at him for only a fraction of a second before throwing the glass she held right at Ron's head.  
  
"You little fuck, I gave up everything for you," she yelled, then remained where she was standing. Almost like she was daring him, daring him to walk across the room and hit her. But to her surprise, he didn't. He just turned, picked up his bags, and walked out, got in Percy's car, and drove off.   
  
"Sorry about the glass," Hermione threw to Ginny, before stalking up to her room. The seven left in the room, remained where they were, almost scared to do anything, still trying to beleive what they just saw.  
  
"He took my car," was all Percy managed to say.  
  
****  
  
Hermione laid, crying her bed. Crying for everything she had just lost, and just thrown away. How dare he judge her like that? He didn't understand, he never reached out to her. He just made his own decisions, and would never include her. All impulse.  
  
It was three in the morning before Hermione finally gave into sleep. She had heard Percy outside her door, banging on is, yelling about Ron taking his car. Ginny had finally pulled him away, Hermione didn't know, or care, where he was now. George had come up, demanded to see her, yelling at her to let him in. She ignored his pleas, then he finally left to go back to his store. Ginny, of course, had knocked, but had also been ignored. But it was Harry that truely broken Hermione up. Very softly he had tapped on the door.  
  
"Hermi? You all right?" he had said horsely, Hermione could tell instantly that he had been crying. It hurt more than anything, knowing that she and Ron weren't only hurting each other, but the Weasley's as well. As much as Ron complained about them, they weren't all that bad. And Harry. How much had he been there for them, how many times had he saved them, cared for them? Too many to count. And now they were tearing him apart, through their own selfishness and stuborness.  
  
****  
  
"Well if you want my opinion, their both being incredably selfish about it," Suzanne told her husband the next morning as they finished their breakfast. Hermione and Ron's fight had spread fast through the Weasley siblings, and all made sure it didn't reach Molly Weasley.   
  
"I just hope they patch things up befor Thanksgiving," she continued.  
  
"Why did you bring that stupid holiday over here?" Billy suddenly asked, "We never celebrated it before, then five years ago, we get married, and all of the sudden we've got this extra holiday, where family has to get together, again."  
  
"Thanksgiving is a tradition no one in America likes either," Suzanne replied, "It's just an excuse for family's together and fight." Bill just sighed, and continued reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
****  
  
"Great, wonderful, perfect," Ron muttered as he paced around his brother's apartment. Charlie sat in a chair, drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet.   
  
"She hates me," he concluded, facing his brother.  
  
"Hermione doesn't hate you Ron," Charlie began, standing up, "On the contrary, she loves you very much. I'm sure if you two just talked..."  
  
"Talked?" Ron interupted, "Why would I want to talk to her? I saw what she did! She went into his appartment, and she didn't come back out. How do you explain that? That little slut only knew him for a few hours! I never thought that'd she'd,"  
  
"Whoa, whoa little brother" Charlie intercepted, standing as Ron continually flipped out,"How do you know what she did? Maybe she, maybe she, well, I'm sure she didn't have sex with him."   
  
"Thanks Charlie, that really helped," Ron replied dryly, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
****  
  
The Weasley family sat around the new dinning room table Harry and Ginny had bought just for Thanksgiving. So far the family had made small talk, making sure to steer clear of any subject relating to Hermione. Ron had suffered through endless conversations of Penny's kids, Percy's work, the latest merchandise the twins had come up with. Even Harry's comments on the English Quidditch team, where he was the seeker, didn't interest him. All he could think about was Hermione.  
  
But it was inevitable. Molly Weasley couldn't be expected to keep her mouth shut about her the whole time.  
  
"So Ron, where's your girlfriend?" she asked during a particularly long lull. Everyone at the table stiffened.  
  
"I dunno, haven't talked to her in a while," he replied, piling more mashed potatoes onto his plate, surprisingly calm.  
  
"Did you two fight?" Molly asked, obviously surprised.  
  
"Yea, I came home, and she was mad about something or the other,"  
  
"Her parents died," Harry interupted, not even looking up from his plate, "They were killed in a car wreck."  
  
There was a silence for a moment, almost frightning, before Ginny said panicked,  
  
"Then where is she? She said she was going there for Thanksgiving!"  
  
"Denny's, I think," Harry replied, calm as ever. Ron was still staring at him, his fork half way to his open mouth, thoughts obviously running through his head. No one moved except for Harry, until Ron stood. Not even explaining what he was doing, he grabbed his coat and ran out the door, into the pouring rain, not looking back.   
  
He jumped in his beat up '89 Ford, and sped towards Dennys. Later he couldn't even remember the drive. Blinded almost by the rain, he pulled into the parking lot, and got out. He could just make out the shape running towards a '94 Mazda as Hermione. Slowly, he walked towards her, until she noticed him and stopped. There was a silence.  
  
"Harry told me," Ron began, not sure at what to say.  
  
"Yea, well," Hermione replied. The two stood in silence for a few moments.   
  
"Ron," she whispered, "Ron, your crying."   
  
"Oh God, Hermione," Ron said, stepping towards her, "I thought I was going to die without you. I will."  
  
"You don't think I feel the same way?" she asked. As she turned her head Ron noticed her tearstreaked face.  
  
"Hermione," Ron stuttered, and closed the gap between them. Slowly, he tilted her chin up to his and kissed her lightly, then intensifing it. After a moment he broke off, standing back to look into her eyes. Then he knew what he wanted.  
  
Quickly he reached into his pocket, and all he found was a small hunk on paper. Surprised, he unwrapped it, never letting go of Hermoine 's hand. The note read:  
  
Ron- Good luck, you owe me one.  
  
Harry  
  
And insided was a ring, a beutiful ring with small diamonds swirled onto it. Ron scared Hermone half to death by bending down on one knee, saying,  
  
"Hermione, I love you. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone, and I'm not scared of what's going to happen. Will you marry me?"  
  
Without saying anything, Hermoine put the ring on her finger, falling down to the ground, kissing Ron. The two stayed like that, in the parking lot of Denny's, in the rain, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Which they did.  
  
****  
  
It took three hours for Ron to make it back to Harry and Ginny's. When he got there, he found the adults still sitting around the table, still talking, drinking coffee. Without saying a thing, he picked his plate up from where it was near the sink, grabbed a new fork, and sat down at his place at the table.  
  
"Well, do you still have your girlfriend?" his mother asked him.  
  
"Nope," he replied with a smile, shocking the table, "I've got a wife." 


End file.
